


A Mischevious Nightmare

by Crizzadile



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Colin worships the ground Penelope walks on, Cressida getting the equivalent of regency bitchslap, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Pall Mall, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, colin is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizzadile/pseuds/Crizzadile
Summary: One shall be wise not to cross Colin Bridgerton when it comes to his wife. The one where Colin Bridgerton gets super petty, and does not appreciate anyone being rude to his wife. No one was safe, not even the Bridgerton's.[one-shot]
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 33
Kudos: 475





	A Mischevious Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A random fluffy ass drabble for fun lol. Dedicated to all the Polins out there! Thanks for commenting, being supportive and growing fics from 20 when I started reading to now triple that. Thanks for satiating my Polin void! Ya’ll the best. This is just a random drabble I wrote because Colin is kinda scary when it comes to his wife. And I find that cute, lol.

Colin Bridgerton was known for many things, and he prided himself for being the nicest, sweetest, most charming Bridgerton. With his dashing crooked smile and playful demeanor, he was certainly the funniest and most mellow of the Bridgerton brothers.

But what many did not know was that Colin Bridgerton had a nasty temper and was most evil. Petty even.

_Oh, so petty._

However, his family especially started to learn very quickly what kind of person Colin Bridgerton turned into when it came to his wife, Penelope Featherington, now Bridgerton. In fact, one would be very wise not to cross Colin Bridgerton, especially when it came to his wife.

Oh, most definitely, an unknowing person might as well feel like they were in front of a barrel of a gun when one dares to speak ill of Penelope Bridgerton. 

When he revealed Penelope's identity as Lady Whistledown at the Duke and Duchess of Hasting's party, it was, yes, to save his wife from Cressida's bullshit, for she was blackmailing her, but it was also to shove it up the ton's ass for ignoring his most fantastic wife. 

"....She is brilliant, the witty, the breathtakingly magnificent-- oh you know who I am talking about - I give you my wife, Lady Whistledown!"

The silence and shock from the ton delighted Colin. It pleased him. They were probably raking their brain on times when they talked and Penelope was nearby, or estimated how much of their life they spoke about Lady Whistledown, or even calculated how much they spent on Lady Whistledown articles! Yes, exactly how much did they give to the quiet red-head always dressed in yellow?

Plentiful. That was the answer.

Serves them right to ignore Penelope's existence when in reality, Penelope was always on their minds. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner they spoke of Lady Whistledown, listened to her, paid a pretty penny for her articles, it was all Penelope. 

_His Penelope._

He was proud to let the world know. This whole debacle horrified his wife, but he'll make it up to her. 

In truth, he could've let Lady Danbury take the fall; Penelope was right - Lady Danbury would've been glad to protect Penelope from snakes like Cressida.

But what would be the point? He desired the ton to know. He wanted them to stew in the fact someone they always talked about and listened to, Lady Whistledown was the one person they never talked to or listened to.

He then whisked her off to hide for a few days. Obviously pleasuring her and promising her his whole eternity to make it up to her. 

Hell, he promised his whole eternity to make it up to her for being as blind as the ton for many years. And Colin happily did so. 

* * *

Related to his surprise announcement about her reveal as Lady Whistledown, there was another thing, unbeknownst to his wife, he did too.

"Love, should we have a post-wedding party?" Colin asked his wife casually one day over lunch.

"What? Post-wedding party?" Penelope laughed. "Whatever for Colin? One has an engagement party, then a wedding party, but a post-wedding party?" she laughed, her eyes twinkling. Colin loved her laugh; it engulfed him so warmly.

"Yes, because our wedding was minimal, this is more for the whole ton to see how happy we are," he stood up to walk over to his wife's side.

Penelope creased her forehead. Confused at the ask. "I do not need anyone else. I do not care for anyone else." He kneeled down so he would be at eye level with her, bringing a hand up to lace them together with hers.

"Yes, but think of the fun we'd have. I say it's a thing my mother would love to host, I am sure." Colin knew his mother was still reeling over the fact her son married the one person she's been rooting for. Mother knows best. If she wanted a reason to throw a party, she would. This would be a fabulous reason.

"I suppose," Penelope said, a grin lifting her lips. "Would it make you happy?"

"You make me happy. I love and adore you, Penelope Bridgerton," Colin whispered, pulling her against him so he could kiss his wife so deeply on the lips. So deeply they forgot about lunch.

And so they had the party, and Colin invited Cressida to it. This was by design.

"Why pray tell, would you invite Cressida?" Eloise asked Colin at the party. Bewildered that her brother did this.

"Why would you even suggest Cressida be invited to this party after knowing what she tried to do to Penelope. I'd completely write her off!"

Colin just smirked. "So she can see what she can't have," he answered non-chalantly. "Just rubbing all of this in the bitch's face."

Eloise snorted, hand flying to her chest. Clearly shocked he would be using such a language. 

She then hugged herself, rubbing the sides of her arms. "That gave me goosebumps. My word, Colin Bridgerton. I've seen a lot, but this is, this is diabolical I love it." 

Colin shrugged coolly. "To be honest, she's getting off fairly easy. I wanted to do far worse, alas, Penelope is not one to assist in shoveling a body."

"I am." Eloise offered happily.

"That I know, but do we want to upset Penelope, do we?" And no, the answer was, they would not want to upset Penelope.

It was mostly for all those times Cressida dared to hurt his wife. All those times, she dropped her drink on Penelope, insulted her, blackmailed her.

His body shook, anger rising within his soul. However, he kept his temper at bay.

He did subconsciously protect Penelope in the past by ignoring Cressida and dancing with Penelope at all these balls and parties. All those times flashed before his eyes, and he just decided Cressida didn't deserve getting off that easy. Especially when she had the nerve to blackmail his wife.

Colin anticipated that Cressida would try to talk to him; he was, after all, 1 half of the reason for this party. 

"Mr. Bridgerton, lovely party," she crooned. Colin couldn't stand to glance at her, but he was a gentleman.

"Thank you, Lady Twombley. Any and everything for my darling wife," he remarked. 

"Yes.. yes your wife," she muttered, her nose curled up as if she smelled something bad. He knew she was thinking, how did someone like Penelope Featherington deserve this. He smirked.

He held out his hand to Cressida, who looked confused. She raised her hand up to place on his as if wanting to dance with him. Colin recoiled so quickly; he could've chuckled at Cressida's embarrassment when she realized that wasn't what his hand was for.

"Apologies, not that, I only dance with my wife. Amuse me, Lady Twombley, put your hand out."

At first, she was hesitant, and Colin quirked a brow. She finally moved her hand out as well, and once she did, he opened his hand and a penny dropped on her palm.

"Here, penny for your thoughts." If Colin weren't utterly seething inside, he would've laughed at his own joke. "I know, I know, a far cry from the 10,000 pounds you tried to extract from my wife," his voice was low and snarky.

Cressida's face paled, eyes widening in shock. 

"If you ever try to hurt my wife again Lady Twombley, you'll answer to me." He said in words that were dripping with venom. He took a menacing step closer to Cressida. "Are we clear?"

Lips trembling and eyes full with fear, Cressida nodded tensely. She was shaking. As she should be.

Colin's lips upturned to the most malicious smile he could give her. "Now, I'm sure you're exhausted. You can leave now. Good day, Lady Twombley." And with that, he turned on his heels to sweep his beautiful wife into a dance.

Colin Bridgerton so ferociously loved and adored his wife so much, he worshipped the ground she walked on. He would never hurt her again and would be damned if he let anyone else in the world make her feel less than what she is - amazing. 

* * *

His family, too, was not safe from Colin's love for his wife. Definitely not; in fact, they were punished for far less.

"Can you shut your wife up?" Anthony had said one-time playing pall mall when Penelope was cheering on her husband.

The mood instantly shifted. From one of competitive playfulness to total terror like a destructive storm was passing by.

Colin's eyes flashed, his mouth morphing into a sneer. "Certainly, after I best your ass for speaking of her so rudely."

Anthony groaned, regretting his move.

A one Benedict Bridgerton could be heard sighing loudly at the other end of the field. " _Oh come on!"_

Simon, Daphne, and Kate shaking their head at the foolishness of Anthony Bridgerton.

Everyone knew what an absolute madman Colin was at Pall Mall, but now, with Penelope included, it was going to be a very different kind of game. One of bloodbath. 

Colin was petty, and he will destroy the game for everyone involved - on purpose. Absolutely on purpose, and he enjoyed it. 

"You knew, you knew, and yet you said it anyway," Benedict stated, pointing at Anthony's face. "You deserve this." 

"Penelope, darling, my love, my life - I love you," Colin called out to his wife, who was waving animatedly. Penelope, in all her beautiful self, hopped up and down, waving at him. 

A flood of heat rushed into his body. God, how he loved her. She brightened his mood instantly. 

"I love you too, Colin," Penelope exploded in fits of giggles. 

"So I'm going to destroy Anthony for you," he cooed at his wife. 

"You really don't have to," Penelope replied, glancing over at Anthony. A flicker of mischief in her eyes. "But if you really want to..." She grinned.

"Two peas in a pod," Anthony muttered. "They're both evil! This is why I don't like when Penelope comes to these," he complained. 

Benedict elbowed his brother. "You're going to ruin the game," Benedict groaned. Benedict was right; Colin was going to wreck the game so tremendously for everyone - whether they were involved or not.

Simon threw his hands up in the air. "Colin! Colin! I said nothing about your fantastic wife, so please, don't exact your vengeance on me." 

"I did not marry a defeatist," Daphne laughed. 

"A smart man, that husband of yours," Colin pointed out. 

Well, maybe he'd spare Simon, nodding over at his brother in law. 

"Oh, Brother~," Colin said in a sing-song voice. "Please do watch while I make this really difficult for you," he turned to Kate and nodded, "Kate, I apologize in advance."

Kate waved her hands to dismiss his apology. "Oh, do not worry, Colin, Anthony knew better." She glared at her husband. "You- you ruined the game." She mouthed. 

"He's an absolute nightmare!" Anthony threw his hands up in the air, he looked over at Penelope for help. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. For even if she tried to tell Colin to calm down, Colin was already on a mission. 

Colin bested him, and everyone else, actually. Bloodbath.

One shall definitely be wise to never cross Colin Bridgerton regarding his wife, whether it be the past, future, or present. If they did, well, they better be prepared to handle Colin Bridgerton.


End file.
